Sosok dan Tempat Misterius
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Terjebak di suatu tempat yang misterius, dengan pemandu yang tak kalah misterius. Aku mengantongi enigma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / One-shoot


Yeee…*o*)/ kali ini Nami mampir ke fandom lain minna…

Jujur Nami suka sma karakternya MIsaki Mae, makanya Nami pengen banget punya karya di fandom ini akhirnya keturutan juga….

Uosh, moga suka ya, happy reading, minna…*o*)/

* * *

 **Sosok dan Tempat Misterius**

 **.** **  
** **Another** © Yukito Ayatsuji  
 **Rate :** K  
 **Chara :** Kouichi S  
 **Genre :** Horor  
 **Warning :** AU, Typo, GaJe, Gak Ceyem XD (seriusan deh) etc

READ IT! ENJOY IT!

.  
Aura kegembiraan terpampang disana sini. Suara derap lari mungil, jeritan riang dari bibir mereka yang polos, tangisan nakal penyedot perhatian, sungguh masa kanak-kanak adalah yang paling indah. Terlebih mengunjungi salah satu dunia fantasi mereka. Dunia anak, dunia fantasi.

Sudah sejak siang, hingga kini berganti senja. Aku memuaskan diri di tempat hiburan itu, sendirian. Bukan apa-apa, hanya aku ingin sendirian saja.

Kuputuskan berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah. Aku juga lagi malas berada di rumah, aku akan jalan-jalan saja menyusuri sungai yang tenang di bawah sana.

Kemilau permukaannya diterpa sinar keemasan Sang Raja yang hendak kembali ke peraduan. Aku menatap permukaan yang tenang itu.

"Airnya sangat tenang." gumamku, masih terpesona menatap kemilaunya.

Disaat aku masih termenung, menatap penuh ketakjuban. Sesuatu di dalam rongga dadaku terasa sakit, amat nyeri.

Tanganku mencengkram kaos di depan dadaku, rasanya sakit sekali. Hingga aku jatuh terduduk dan mulai tergeletak, menggelepar merasakan sakit yang menghujam dadaku. Di detik berikutnya semuanya terlihat gelap.

Aku tak merasakan sakit lagi di dadaku, namun aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Disini terlihat sangat gelap. Tanganku mulai meraba-raba tak jelas, berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat kugenggam sebagai sandaran atau pegangan, terserah apalah itu.

Namun, sudah sejauh lima langkah aku berjalan, aku tak menemukan apapun. Ini seperti ruang kosong yang gelap. Hingga aku menemukan seberkas cahaya di ujung sana. Aku pun melangkah menuju cahaya itu, yang lantas melewatinya.

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali melihat tanah yang kupijak, disini terlihat baur dengan lembaran tipis yang melayang-layang menyelimuti daerah ini.

"Kabut ini mengangguku," gumamku kesal.

"Siapa kau?" sontak aku melompat kebelakang, aku mulai melihat sesosok manusia menerobos kabut itu. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam legam berkulit pucat dengan penutup mata di mata kirinya. Aku masih tertegun menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya kembali, nadanya terdengar dingin mengintimidasi.

"A-a-aku Sakakibara Kouichi. Ka-kau siapa? Dan ini dimana?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Aku bahkan sudah merasakan bulu kudukku merinding disko.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya menatapku dalam keheningan. Aku mulai merasa risih, aku hendak menggaruk tengkukku, namun...

"Ikuti aku!" ujarnya yang lantas berbalik badan, berjalan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Mau tak mau aku pun mengikuti dia menerobos kabut tebal itu.

Di ujung selimut kabut, netraku menangkap pemandangan yang aneh. Sebuah desa di tengah hutan pohon perdu yang rindang dan menjulang tinggi. Udaranya beraroma aneh, sejuk dan agak membuat sesak. Auranya juga aneh, terlihat lebih kelam. Desa ini sepi.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatianku ialah, rumah-rumahnya berwujud rumah panggung. Masih terlihat asri.

"Ini adalah desa yang terlupakan," ujar sosok itu, aku masih bergeming menatap takjub desa unik ini, "Apa kau mau berkeliling?" Ia kini menatapku, masih dengan raut datarnya. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Lantas ia kembali menyambung langkah, melewati jalan setapak, disusul aku yang mengekor. Netraku sibuk menatap sekeliling, sepi. Dimana penduduknya. Apa tengah bekerja di ladang? Aku sudah mengangkat tangan, hendak bertanya kepada 'sosok itu' namun aku urungkan. Takut ia tak suka dan meninggalkanku di daerah asing ini sendirian.

Ada yang aneh dari desa ini, pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi desa mereka seperti tak berujung. Bahkan aku tak bisa melihat pucuk daunnya dari bawah sini, seberapa tinggikah pohon-pohon ini? Aku menggeleng dan mengendikkan bahu.

Sesuatu menabrak perutku. "Uh...," keluhku tertahan, aku lekas menatap ke bawah. Seorang bocah perempuan tengah menunduk.

"Gomen nasai, Nii-san!" ujarnya datar, patah-patah ia mulai mendongak. Aku terlonjak, melangkah mundur. Kulit anak ini tak jauh beda dengan sosok gadis itu, pucat. Rautnya juga datar, hanya saja... tatapannya kosong. Suaranya pelan tak kalah mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya gadis itu yang lantas berbalik badan, menatapku datar.

Aku tak bisa berujar lagi, hanya menunjuk patah-patah ke arah bocah perempuan dihadapanku itu.

"Mia-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu kepada bocah dihadapanku yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Onii-san." jawabnya masih dengan nada pelan. Gadis kecil ini sangat kalem, hingga bulu kudukku makin berdisko ria dibuatnya.

"Bermain apa, Mia-chan?"

tolong siapapun kau, jauhkan aku dari gadis kecil ini.

"Petak umpet...," nadanya bahkan kian pelan. Aku kembali menatap sosok gadis itu, ia hanya mengangguk. Hampir saja aku menjerit. Apa dia sudah gila?

"Ayo Onii-san kita bermain bersama!" bocah bernama Mia itu mengamit tanganku, menyeretnya entah kemana, aku masih merasa lega, lantaran gadis itu mau mengikuti kami.  
. Aku bertemu dengan tiga bocah lagi, keadaanya tak jauh beda dengan Mia-chan. Pucat dan tatapannya kosong. Seorang anak perempuan dan dua orang anak laki-laki. Mereka mengajakku bermain petak umpet.

"Onii-san yang jaga," pinta gadis kecil yang satunya, aku pun mengangguk.

Mia lantas melepaskan pegangannya, aku berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon, menutup mata dan mulai menghitung.

"Satu...," aku mendengar mereka cekikikan, tak heran membuatku terkekeh pelan, "dua...," seketika aku menghentikan kekehanku, suaranya sangat aneh, sukses membuat bulu kudukku merinding disko lagi (?).

"Tiga...," mereka masih tertawa cekikikan, apa mereka tidak berlari mencari tempat sembunyi, "Empat...," tawa mereka semakin aneh, dan melengking keras.

"Lima...," aku mendengar Mia menyebut namaku, dengan suara seraknya, lantas kembali cekikikan sama seperti yang lain, "Enam...," hening, aku tak lagi mendengar suara tawa mereka. Terlalu sunyi.

"Tujuh...," bahkan ini berasa jauh lebih menyeramkan, "Delapan...," sungguh apa mereka sudah pergi, "Sembilan...," aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Sepuluh. Siap atau tidak aku datang." seruku, balik kanan dan... aku tak menemukan siapapun. Apa mereka sungguh-sungguh sudah bersembunyi? Kalau iya, aku tak mendengar kaki mereka beranjak, hanya lengkingan tawa khas anak kecil yang bedanya, ini terdengar lebih aneh.

Kakiku menyusuri pelan, mencari dari balik pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain. Namun, nihil, "Kemana mereka?" tanyaku pada angin yang berembus sejuk.

"Hi hi hi hi," sontak aku balik kanan, tiada siapapun. Bahkan gadis itu... Dimana gadis itu?

Aku masih menyambung langkahku, mencari sosok anak-anak kecil itu, pun gadis 'aneh' itu. Yang entah kini berada dimana.

Semak-semak yang terlihat basah, tak luput dari pencarianku, sisi pohon perdu tak juga menemukanku pada siapapun. Hingga kabutpun turun.

Aku berusaha menerobos kabut itu, mengibaskan tangan, mencoba mencari jarak pandang yang lebih efektif.

Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari selimut kabut tersebut, belum sepenuhnya kemampuan indraku pulih. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya, gadis itu, ia kini tengah berjongkok membelakangiku. Kakiku kembali melangkah, mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Hening, dia tak menjawab, hanya sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku pun beralih, berdiri dihadapannya. Kepalaku mangut-mangut mendapatinya tengah menggali tanah lembab itu.

Lantas berjongkok, "Mau aku bantu?" Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya, mendongakkan kepala, menatapku sebentar, lantas mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum, mulai menggali.

Hingga sesuatu mulai tampak, seperti bola tanah hitam. Ya, aku yakin itu mirip dengan bola tanah, kira-kira berdiameter 10 cm. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Gadis itu mulai membersihkan bola tanah itu, perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat wujudnya. Sebuah mata..., sontak aku terlonjak mundur.

"Ini adalah salah satu mataku, Sa-ka-ki-ba-ra-kun," aku mulai paranoid, segala kemungkinan buruk mulai berseliweran di benakku.

Ia bergeming, menatapku dengan raut datar. Kami saling beradu pandang selama beberapa menit, di detik berikutnya. Tangan kirinya memegang penutup mata di mata kirinya.

Apa ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu di balik penutup mata itu?

Ia melepaskannya perlahan, setiap detiknya terasa mencengkam. Aku bahkan hampir menjerit tertahan, di balik penutup mata itu, hanya ada lubang mata yang kelam. Aliran liquid hitam kental mengalir di pelupuk matanya, yang membuatku tak kalah histeris, seekor kelabang keluar dari balik matanya.

Aku sukses menjerit, saat satu bola matanya yang masih ada, mencelos keluar, menggelinding di hadapanku, liquid hitam itu kini menghiasi dua tempat bola matanya. Seekor kelabang kembali keluar di lubang yang berbeda. Tangannya terjulur ke arah air mukaku, mengais-ngais seperti hendak meraih sesuatu. Hingga ia berhasil menyentuh salah satu mataku, jantungku berhenti berdegup.

Jemarinya mulai mencengkram mataku, sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan mataku. Sesuatu menarik tubuhku kebelakang, seliweran tawa Mia menggema di telingaku. Hingga aku terhempas ke sebuah materi solid.

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mata, mendapati dinding-dinding yang bercat putih, dan aroma yang sangat kukenal. Aku beranjak duduk. Satu hal yang masih terlihat abu-abu.

Apa aku masih hidup? Jika iya, mengapa aku melihat diriku masih berbaring?

 **The End...**

 **mind to review?**


End file.
